


A unsuspected bump....

by Hannah2003



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arguing, Comfort, Hospitals, Labour, M/M, Mention of smut but no actual smut, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, Swearing, argumengs, but they make up, chartered, mentions of abortions, parental difficulties, struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah2003/pseuds/Hannah2003
Summary: Daniel Howell is living the dream life,he’s got an amazing boyfriend,he’s just released a book and he’s planning a world tour! Could a unplanned pregnancy ruin this happy life?





	1. Chapter 1

Dan’s pov:  
How did I get here? Sitting on this bathroom floor in a hospital,crying and holding a pregnancy test. Only last night I was laughing and joking around with phil,in my absolute element but now I feel like my whole world is crashing down right in front of my eyes. All because of this fucking positive pregnancy test.  
—————————-  
*third person*  
When Dan was 12 years old,he noticed his body was changing. He got voice cracks,more hair on his body and other hormonal things,but he also got periods. He believed it was normal. That every guy going through puberty experienced it and it was nothing to worry about. But it wasn’t normal.  
He realised that not every guy got periods when he got his first sex Ed class and learnt all the wonders and slightly gross world of sex. When the teacher explained that girls experience periods and boys didn’t,he got slightly worried.  
He told his mom this and she got worried to. So they decided that it would be best if dan went to the doctors to get checked out, ‘just to be sure’ as his mom said. This one doctors trip changed his entire life though.  
Once they had explained Dan’s slightly odd symptoms the doctor asked if they could do a few x rays and feel around Dan’s tummy. Dan remembered how cold the doctors hands were on his stomach and how much he had squirmed.  
The doctor performed the x ray and eventually told them what was up.  
‘Your son appears to have....working female organs. He has a fully functioning uterous and appears to create...eggs’  
‘So he can bear children?’ Dan remembers his mother asking and this was a lot of information for a 12 year old to understand.  
‘It appears so’  
Other the next few years dan was sent to many different hospitals to get checked out to see how functional his extra organs were and if they could cause any damage to the boy. The organs didn’t appear to disrupt anything inside him and were fine. This baffled his mother but she supported her son completely. Unlike his dad. When they came home from that fateful doctors trip and told his dad about the extra organs his parents got into a fight and his dad left. Never to be seen again. They argued behind closed doors in the kitchen but dan heard a snippet of the argument.  
‘I’m not having a freak for a son!’ His dad had yelled and his mom had been appalled by his dads actions. Sometimes dan still blames himself for his mom loosing her husband and his brother growing up without a father figure but he mother always assured him that his dad was a very cruel man and their relationship had always been a bit shakey. Apparently dan being a freak was the last straw for his dad.  
———————  
*present day,also Dan’s pov:*  
I’m a fucking freak.im carrying a fucking CHILD in me for fuck sake. How the fuck am I meant to tell phil this? He doesn’t even know I can bear children! What’s wrong with me? I was always so damn careful about wearing condoms! Why did one night have to ruin my fucking life!?  
———————  
*flashback to the fateful night*  
‘Shhhhhh’ phil has said in my ear,rather loudly. ‘We might get caught if your not quiet...’  
‘We aren’t doing anything wrong!’ I had laughed.  
‘Phil we are just going to our hotel room!’  
‘Shhhh!’ Phil suddenly put his hand over my mouth and pulled me into his chest.  
‘People might hear us!’  
I had just laughed and wrestled out of his grasp. Slightly intoxicated phil was always funny. I lead us up the stairs and managed to open the door to our room while phil has been busy kissing at my neck.  
I pushed him off slightly.  
‘Phil c’mon We’re both tired as fuck....’ I trailed off as phil suddenly pushed my against a wall and began kissing my neck again.  
‘Danny baby.....’ He murmerd,His breath hot in my ear. I whispered slightly and felt myself grow slightly hard.  
‘Phil....no.....’ I was shocked when phil suddenly pushed away from me and just looked at me. His blue eyes bore into mine as he stared at me. Then he shrugged.  
‘Whatever’ he laughed ‘let’s go to bed then Danny’ he dragged me to the bed and undressed but there was no way I was letting him get away with this. He couldn’t just get me horny then leave me to deal with my boner!  
‘Oh no you don’t phil!’ I pushed him on the bed and kissed him roughly on the lips for a few minutes. His hands found my hips and I slowly began grinding into him. He tugged at my shirt.  
‘Too....many.....clothes.....’ he panted into my ear and I had a light bulb moment. I decided to put on a show.  
I teased him by slowly taking my shirt off,then edged my jeans down my legs. Phil growled at me.  
‘Trying to put on a show are we baby?’ He growled and grabbed my hips.  
‘I like it......’  
I smirked and continued my little show,making phil whine when he saw that I was wearing black panties.  
‘C’mere’ he commanded when I was completely naked except for my panties. I wandered over to him and sat on his lap. He kissed me quickly then murmured into my ear.  
‘We’re gonna have fun tonight princess....’  
——————-  
*dans pov*  
I knew it was that night,we have barely had sex since that night,almost a month ago! I couldn’t fucking believe I was too stupid to think of grabbing a condom from my bag! If only I thought! I could have prevented everything happening right now!! My god I’m completly fucked.


	2. Starbucks and worries

Dan’s pov:

I was waking through the crowded streets of London when phil phoned me. I didn’t want to answer and I knew my voice was still croaky from all the crying I did earlier but I didn’t want to worry him. I sighed and clicked ‘accept’.  
‘Hey baby!’ Phil sounded so happy and I wasn’t sure if I could burst his bubble. Epically not in public where anyone could hear.  
‘Hey...’ I murmured,keeping my voice as quiet as possible.  
‘Where are you?’  
‘I went to get some things from the shop’ I lied   
‘Then I guess I lost track of time...’   
in truth I had left the minute I woke up. I had been feeling ill for a few weeks and getting tummy aches and occasionally I was throwing up in the morning. Phil had insisted I went to the doctors if it got worse but I wanted to do it on my own. I was glad I did.  
‘Can you fetch me a coffee from Starbucks if your near? I’m really craving one!’   
‘Sure.....’   
‘You okay?’ He questioned and I sighed and cleared my throat.  
‘I’m fine’ I said ‘just tired s’all....’  
‘Oh okay’ he seemed convinced. ‘How about we watch a movie when you get back? You can pick!’  
‘Yeh,sure...’  
I ended the call (not before we said our goodbyes) and diverted myself to Starbucks. Oh Christ how the fuck am I going to tell phil all of this? We’re at the peak of our careers,this could ruin it all! And not mention,it could ruin me and phil completely!  
—————-  
*flashback to when dan started to get sick*  
3rd person:  
‘Hey dan,what do you want for tea?’ Phil asked,popping his head around the lounge door. He frowned when he saw dan lying on the sofa cradling his stomach.  
‘Hey.....you okay?’ He asked,coming to sit beside dan and taking one of his hands in his.  
‘Hm?’ Dan looked up at him with tired eyes.  
‘Yeh....I’m good. My tummy is hurting though...’  
‘Want the hot water bottle?’ Phil asked,forever caring.  
‘Hm? Oh yeh...that would be nice...’  
Phil had left the room to find the water bottle when he started to worry,dan had been feeling ill for a few days now,he constantly complained about his stomach aches and feeling sick. Phil was beginning to think that dan was seriously ill. He decided that if dan continued complaining then he would take him to the doctors to get checked out....  
——————  
Dan’s pov:  
I grabbed phil his coffee and then ran into Tesco,grabbing random items off the shelves so it looked like I had done some form of shopping for the past 3 hours. As I walked home I began wondering how phil would react when I dropped this bomb shell. We had never really spoke about kids before. Always too caught up in the moment to even think about the future. I knew he wanted to be a dad eventually,so did I. But I didn’t know when phil thought it would be a good time to settle down. We haven’t even spoke about MARRIAGE yet,so I doubt he would want a kid. I’m petrified of telling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’ll try and update everyday until Xmas (I don’t know how long this will be!!) and then I’m not sure how much i’ll Update but I will try my best to finish this fic before the new year!! Also sorry this is so short!! I will try and do a longer chapter tomorrow (?) !!!!  
> Over and out!!  
> \- Hannah *__*


	3. Films and cuddles

Dan’s pov:  
Phil was so sweet when I got back home. He hugged and kissed me deeply before demanding I go sit on the couch,where he had piled blankets and cushions all over it to make it comfy. He had put a bowl of cereal (without milk) on the coffee table as we had no popcorn and he had set up the DVD and everything. I was touched.  
I sat down slowly and sank into the soft pillows,after my long and stressful day I just needed a cuddle and a film to calm me down. I wa still very worried on what I was going to tell phil but I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind,determined to have a nice,quiet afternoon watching films with my boyfriend.  
He came into the room with two steaming hot mugs of what I presumed was tea,he placed them on the coffee table and smiled at me.  
‘Budge up!’ He said,still smiling. I wriggled to one side and he climbed in after me, immediately pulling me close to his chest.I snuggled into him.  
‘What’re we watching?’ I mumbled,my voice muffled.  
‘Buffy’ He said and he grinned down at me. I smiled slightly as the film started.  
——————  
*slight time skip*  
Halfway through the film,Phils hand started to wander away from where it had been resting on my tummy. He started tracing the outline of my jeans. I squirmed under his touch.  
‘Phil....’ I murmured.  
‘Hm?’ He acted innocent.  
‘Stop....’ his hand immediately left and instead rested on my hip. I relaxed. But about 20 minutes later,his hand was wandering again. Rubbing circles into my hip then dipping into my jeans slightly. I tensed again.  
‘Phil.....no’  
‘I’m not doing anything!’  
‘Phil....I said stop,so fucking stop’  
I couldn’t help snapping at him. I’d had a stressful day and him being horny wasnt helping me. He blinked and I felt bad.  
‘Something happen?’ He said softly.  
‘No....just a bad day. Sorry’  
‘It’s fine. Want to talk about it?’  
‘No....no’  
‘That’s fine. Want to watch some game of thrones?’  
I nodded and he got out of our blanket cave to change the channels. I leant my head back and looked at the ceiling.  
How the fuck do I tell phil the reason I don’t want to fuck is cause I’ve got a baby in me? He’ll be so damn confused.  
As I look at the ceiling I realise I will have to tell him before I start showing. If I don’t tell him,then I know he’ll start asking questions. And then i’ll Just blurt it out. I can’t do that. I need to sit him down and have a proper conversation. Like adults do.  
He comes back towards the sofa and sits down,and I decide that telling him now isn’t the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I couldn’t upload yesterday!! I went to a family party and was super busy!!! Also sorry this is so late today it’s been H E C T I C af ;(  
> I will try to do another chapter tomorrow but I can’t promise anything!   
> Over and out!  
> \- Hannah ~__~


	4. Chapter 4

Dan’s pov:  
It’s been a month since I found out I was pregnant and I still haven’t told phil. I’ve been to two check ups to make sure everything was alright and I think Phils becoming suspicious. Every time I go to leave the house,even if I’m just popping to Tesco to get some milk, he wants to know where I’m going. He also watches me like a Hawk. I have to be really careful about the cravings I’m getting as phil once caught me dipping my banana in honey. He was very confused. My morning sickness isn’t that bad at the moment,I’ve only been sick a handful of times and I don’t think phil noticed when I snuck off,or when I left the bed at 7am. Our sex life isn’t as great as before,I get tired easily and every time phil Initiates something I’m too sleepy to even give him a blowjob. I know he’s getting frustrated with me but I can’t help it!  
I’m sitting on my bed editing a video I filmed earlier in the week when phil suddenly walks into my room.  
‘Dan? Can we talk?’ Hes wringing his hands and biting his lip so I can tell that he’s nervous.  
‘Sure’ I pat the bed and he sits down. I raise my eyebrows. ‘What’s up?’  
‘You.....I’m worried about you’ he says quietly and I tense slightly.  
‘Why’s that?’ I try to keep my voice steady.  
‘You’ve been really with drawn lately and you don’t seem to want to do anything with me anymore. I just don’t understand where I went wrong.’ I’m silent for a moment,I knew phil was worried about me but I didn’t think he thought that he did something wrong! I quickly grab his hands.  
‘No...no. You didn’t do anything wrong phil,I promise.’  
‘Then what’s wrong?’  
‘Nothing’  
‘C’mon dan,you know you can’t lie to me.....is.....is there someone else?’ He asks and I’m horrified that he could even suggest that. I snatch my hands back.  
‘No,how fucking dare you accuse me of cheating!’  
‘Can you even blame me dan? Your so secreative lately,you won’t even let me on your phone anymore and you always turn away from me when you get a message! You leave the house without telling me where your going and your gone for hours on end! You can’t blame me for thinking that there’s someone else! It all adds up!’  
‘No phil. It doesn’t fucking ‘add up’ I’m not fucking cheating on you!’  
‘Then why so secreative all of a sudden?’  
‘I’m not being secreative!’  
‘Come off it dan,am I not good enough for you anymore? Is that it?!’  
I’m getting pissed now,and I suddenly can’t take it. I stand up and glare daggers at phil.  
‘I’m not fucking cheating on you. I’m fucking hiding the fact that IM FUCKING PREGNANT’  
My hand flies to my mouth and phil looks just as shocked. He stands and reaches towards me. I step back,away from his touch.  
‘Dan.....’ he starts but I don’t let him finish. I’m running out of my room,grabbing my coat and wallet from the side and running out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is so late coming!!! I’m trying to get this done by the new year but I don’t think i’ll Have it done by then! I’m so sorry!!  
> Anyway I hope y’all had a lovely Christmas or any holiday that you celebrate and I hope you all enjoy your time off!!  
> I will update tomorrow and maybe Sunday,I might even do two chapters per day depending how long I want this to be!  
> Love you all and thank you all so much for reading and leaving me kudos!!  
> Over and out  
> \- Hannah :*


	5. Chapter 5

Dan’s pov:  
I could hear phil yelling for me,but I ignored him and continued to run. I didnt want to face him right now,I needed some time to think. I eventually slowed down and decided to go into a Starbucks. It was practically empty when I walked in.  
‘Hello,what can I get for you?’ The teenager behind the counter asked,tucking her hair behind her ear.  
‘Um,just a coffe please. And maybe a blueberry muffin?’  
She just nodded and started to make my drink and I went to sit down. I pulled out my phone.  
I had over 50 messages and all of them were from phil.  
Phil <3:  
Please come home  
Phil <3:  
Dan I’m not mad  
Phil <3:  
Please baby  
Phil <3:  
At least let me know your safe  
Phil <3:  
I love you <3  
I couldn’t bare to read anymore so I put my phone on mute and sat back in the chair. The young teen walked over with my coffee and smiled at me.  
‘Here’ she put my coffee and muffin on the table and slid a note towards me. I just blinked at me.  
‘Just in case you ever feel lonely again this late at night’ she smiled at me again and then winked. I was mortified.  
‘I’m....im sorry,I.....I have a boyfriend.’ I murmured and she glared.  
‘Whatever,your missing out’ she snapped but she didn’t take her number back. I grabbed the coffee and muffin and left quickly. Leaving her number on the table inside.  
I’ve been gone for a few hours now. I’m currently sitting by a small pond in the middle of a park. I’ve no clue how far away I am from our block of flats and at the moment I couldn’t care less. I continued to skim rocks over the water when my phone rang. I picked it up without even looking at who was calling. I prayed it wasn’t phil.  
‘Dan?’ A worried voice said.  
‘Louise?’  
‘Oh dan!’ She cried and I frowned. Why was she calling me so late at night?  
‘Um. Yeh. Hi’  
‘Oh dan you fool! We’ve all been so worried about you!’  
‘We?’  
‘Yes dan! We!! Phil called half of us an hour ago and you’ve got half of your friends looking for you!’  
‘Sorry’ I murmured down the phone.  
‘It’s okay dan,but phil was so worried! He thought you had run off into the traffic and got hit by a car!’  
‘No,I’m okay’  
‘Where are you? I’ll tell phil-‘  
‘No! You can’t tell him where I am!’  
‘But-‘  
‘No louise!’  
‘Dan.... he’s so worried about you. When he called me he was in tears and it took me ages to understand what he was asking. I don’t know what’s happened between you too but please dan,at least let him know your safe’  
I sighed and promised her that I would let him know I was okay. But when she hung up I made no move to call phil.

I’ve been wandering around for a few hours now. It’s late and I know I should be heading back but I don’t want to face phil right now. He’s going to want to ask me questions and I’m too tired to give him any real answers.  
After another 10 minutes of walking,I decided to head home and face phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two chapters in one day! What’s happening to me?  
> I’ll try to upload another two tomorrow and maybe a few on Sunday but I can’t promise as I’m super busy!!  
> Loves!!  
> Over and out!  
> \- Hannah ;/


	6. Chapter 6

Dan’s pov:  
I had to use google maps to help guide me home as I had walked so far away from our home that I was lost. Unfortunately It started to rain when I was about 10 minutes from our house. My coat wasnt very thick so I was drenched in a matter of minutes. I wandered round a corner and saw a few guys,clearly drunk, picking fights with one another. I sped up. I didn’t want to get beat up.

Once I was outside the apartment I took a deep breath. I had forgotten my keys so I rapped on the door. It immediately opened. Phil was stood,in the doorway illuminated by the hallway light,with tears running down his cheeks and his phone pressed to his ear. When he saw me standing there,dripping all over the floor and shivering,he dropped the phone and rushed up to me. I didn’t push him away. He pulled me close and hugged me tightly,his hands tangled in my hair and he pulled back to look at me.  
‘Don’t ever do that again you complete fucking idiot!’ He said and he hugged me again. I was slightly shocked that he swore but didn’t pick up on it. He pulled in inside and grabbed his phone off the floor.  
‘He’s home louise! Thank you,i’ll Ring you tomorrow morning’ then he quickly ended the call. I just stood,blankly looking at him.  
‘Dan your freezing! C’mon,i’ll Run you a bath’ He babbled and I just let him drag me to the bathroom. He started filling the bath while I sat on the toilet shivering. I hadn’t realised how cold I was outside until I was pulled into the warmth. Phil sighed and tugged at my coat.  
‘Baths nearly ready’ he murmured. ‘You should get out of this and climb in or you’ll catch your death.’ I slowly began to slide to coat off my arms when phil left the bathroom. I didn’t ask him where he was going.  
After sliding all my clothes off and leaving them in a pile on the floor,I climbed into the bath. Phil must have dropped a bath bomb in when I wasn’t looking as the water was all blue and it smelled amazing. I sighed and leant my head back,cradling my stomach slightly. My head was whirling and I felt tears slip down my face. Then I heard the door open and phil come in,he sighed slightly and I could hear things dropping to the floor. Suddenly there was someone pushing me forward and a body being pressed up against mine. I leaned back into him and sighed,letting myself sob into his chest.  
‘Shhh,it’s okay’ phil murmured in my ear,softly dragging his fingers through my hair.   
‘I’m sorry’ I sobbed but phil just shushed me and continued to play with my hair. When I stopped sobbing he wrapped his arms round my stomach and softly drew shapes on my rounded belly,soothing me.

I don’t know how long we stayed in the bath but I think I fell asleep at one point because the next thing I remember is phil emptying the tub and carrying me to his room. He put a pair of boxers on me and some trousers then climbed in next to me. He pulled me to his chest and whispered.  
‘We will talk about this tommrrow. Now get some rest.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late!! But I’m going to upload again tommrrow. I think this fic is going to be longer than I thought so I doubt it will be done by the new year!!  
> Over and out!  
> \- Hannah <_<


	7. Chapter 7

Dan’s pov:  
I woke up to phil shaking me gently. He was holding a cup of tea.  
‘Mornin’ He said softly and I groaned and tried to roll back over.  
‘Hey c’mon. Get up. It’s already half 11.’  
I sighed and sat up slightly. Phil was looking at me strangely and I couldn’t figure out why. Until I suddenly remembered what happened last night. My breath suddenly got quick. Phil noticed and grabbed my hand.  
‘Hey Hey. It’s okay. Calm down.’  
‘No....no! Your gonna leave an....and t-t-tell everyone......’  
Phil grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.  
‘Hey,look at me.’ I dragged my tear filled eyes to meet his.  
‘I’m not going to leave you as its much as my doing as it is yours okay?’ I nodded slightly and he carried on. ‘I’m not going to tell anyone either,unless you want me too of course. We’re going to figure this out together, okay baby?’ I nodded and felt a few tears slip down my cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb and kissed my cheek.  
‘No crying okay? Now want some breakfast? I made pancakes!’

Phil allowed me to eat breakfast and shower before he started asking questions.  
We were sat in the lounge when he asked:   
‘How long have you known?’ He murmured and I buried my face in his chest.  
‘ ‘bout a month’ my words were slightly muffled but he heard me.  
‘A month? God dan’ he exclaimed and I felt bad for not telling him.  
‘I’m sorry....’  
‘No,it’s okay. I’m not mad’  
‘You should be mad!’ I cried and he looked shocked. I pulled back to look him in the eyes.  
‘I made you feel like shit for a whole month just because I was scared!’  
‘What were you scared of?’  
I went silent for a moment. Then I took a deep breath.  
‘You.....leaving me. To deal with it on my own. You calling me a freak like my dad did.’ I heard phil take a sharp intake of breath. Phil knew that my dad left when I was quite young but he didn’t know he left because of me. No one did except my mom and brother.  
‘Your dad left because.....you can bear children?’ He asked and I nodded.  
‘Oh dan....’ he whispered and pulled me close to him. Then he suddenly said. ‘Have you been to the doctors? Oh god dan what if having this baby harms you?’ He was panicking slightly and I hurried to shush him.  
‘It’s fine,I’ve been to the doctors since I was 10 and started puberty. The ‘extra organs’ as the doctors call them,don’t affect me at all. I’ve had 3 checkups since I found out and the babies fine,I promise’ he nodded and kissed me lightly on the fore head.  
‘You know. You could have just told me,it’s my baby,unless you went and cheated behind my back’ he joked.  
‘Never’ I murmured and I felt myself slowly drifting to sleep,curled up on Phils chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been uploaded so late! I’m currently trying not to get drunk before I upload this!  
> Hope you all have a good new year!!  
> Over and out!!  
> \- Hannah ‘_’


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so so so so so sorry this is so late!!! With school and eveything ive been way too busy to even think about updating it!!   
> I hope you al had a lovely new year and schools going okay for you all!! I’m going to try and upload once a week now or maybe more. I think I’m uploading tomorrow night and maybe Sunday to make up for how long this has been!  
> Sorry for the cliff hanger!!!!  
> Over and out guys!!  
> \- Hannah [:)

Phils pov:  
Things have been pretty good recently,me and dan are living the domestic lifestyle right now and I couldn’t ask for anyone better. Which is why I’ve decided something. It’s a long time coming but I honestly think it’s the right time now. I’m going to propose.  
—————-  
Dan’s pov:  
Phils been acting strange all day. He’s barely spoke to me at all and to be honest he’s making me feel really shitty.  
I’d already woke up with a banging head ache and stomach pains when phil suddenly rushed out the front door,yelling about needing to get some milk. I checked the fridge and we had 2 bottles of milk so he was clearly lying. Then when he came home he was really with drawn and when I tried to bring up the milk he just darted to the gaming room and he’s been ther ever since.  
Currently I’m lying on th sofa,completly spread out with my hands cradling my stomach. It’s been hurting all day and I’m starting to worry that it’s something serious. The baby can’t be due can it? No,I’m barely 4 months along. There’s a sudden stabbing sensation and I yelp before I call out for phil.  
‘Phil?’ I cry and I sound so broken. Another stab and I yelp again. This time I call louder.  
‘Phil?’  
I hear foot steps and suddenly phil is in the doorway. I yelp again.  
‘Dan? What’s wrong?’ My visions blurring slightly and my head aches back. I lean towards the cushions. I can faintly feel Phils cool hands rest on my forehead but I can’t make out what he’s saying. A continuous stabbing pain starts up in the lower part of my stomach and I cry out.  
‘It hurts phil! It fucking hurts!’  
I can faintly hear phil murmer ‘oh god’ but then another pain resonates through my stomach and I jump and scream. I slowly began to close my eyes even though I can feel phil shaking me. Then all I see is darkness.  
—————  
Phils pov:  
I’m currently sitting in the hospital A&E waiting room while Dan’s be poked and prodded. I’m so damn worried about him. I’ve ignored him all day and if I had been there when the pain started maybe I wouldn’t be sitting here so late at night now! God what if the baby dies? Oh god what if dan dies?


	9. Chapter 9

Phils pov:  
I’ve been hanging around for hours now and there’s still no news on Dan. I keep going up to the receptionist and asking where he is but she won’t tell me anything. I’m going crazy with worry.  
Suddenly a door opens and I notice the doctor who I gave dan too is speaking to a nurse. I rush over.  
‘Where’s dan? Is he okay? Can I see him?’ I rush out and the doctor leads me to one side. I begin to think the worse and that he’s going to tell me that dan died. Oh god.  
‘Please just tell me how he is’ I beg and the doctors face softens. He can see how worried I am.  
‘I’m sorry to have kept you waiting for so long,we’ve never had to work with a pregnant male before. But he’s okay.’  
‘Really? No..nothings happened?’  
‘He was experiencing the pain because his body was adjusting to the baby, his uterous was expanding to take on the weight of the baby which was why he was in such immense pain. We checked everything over and baby seems okay. When we wakes up i’ll Bring a midwife and she can say for definite if anything wrong with the baby.’  
‘But for now we don’t know if the baby is okay?’ I ask and I can feel tears running down my cheeks.  
‘Well...not for definite at least. You can go see him if you like?’ I nod silently and allow the doctor to lead me through a maze of corridors before he stops in front of a room. He pauses before speaking.  
‘He May be confused when he wakes up so please be patient with him and explain it all carefully,call for a nurse if he complains of any pain. We will check back in a bit.’  
I nod and open the door,peering round to see dan looking so small and young under the hospital bed sheets. I close the door and move to sit on the plastic chair near his bed. I take his hand and thread our fingers together. He doesn’t move.   
Seeing him here,alive and breathing is a weight off of my chest,but I still feel scared for him. I could have lost him today. And the baby. And all the pain he went through today could have been avoided if I had checked he was okay,not locked myself away from him to plan a surprise proposal. I sigh and remind myself that he’s still here,still breathing, and everything’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’ve been so bad at uploading recently,my depression has gotta worse over these past few weeks and I’ve been struggling,I’m sorry :(   
> I’ll update more regularly now,maybe once every two weeks?  
> But thank you to everyone’s who’s reading this and giving me feedback,much appciated <3  
> Over and out  
> \- Hannah 0_0


	10. Chapter 10

Phils pov:

‘Phil?’   
Is shifted slightly.  
‘Phil!’  
I grunted and slowly opened my eyes,squinting at the harsh lighting. I raised my head and made eye contact with dan. His big brown eyes looked tired and were filled with worry. I slowly stood up and walked over to him,I sat on the edge of his bed and took his hands in mine. He looked up at me.  
‘Your okay,I promise.’ I murmer and his worry disappears from his face. But then he looks down at his stomach and I see his eyes fill with tears. I quickly reassure him.  
‘Baby is okay,they’ll do a scan abit later to confirm that but at the moment baby seems good.’  
He nods then glances at his stomach again.  
‘Pain?’ He asks   
‘Your in pain?’ I question,ready to jump and grab a nurse if he says yes.  
He nods and my heart drops,he’s so confused and in pain and I can’t do anything to help.  
‘Stomach.....hurts’ he murmured,his eyes slipping shut. I called for the nurse.  
They checked him over,giving him some pain relief and gently explaining what had happened. Dan seemed to be too out of it to understand properly but he nodded his head in all the right places. Once the nurse left dan drifted off to sleep while I just watched over him.   
It was going to be a long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded again!!! Thank you to everyone’s reading this and giving me kudos ,i appreciate it all so much <3   
> Also I’m sorry this is so short,I promise I will make another two chapters this week to make up for it!!  
> Over and out  
> \- Hannah 1_1


	11. Chapter 11

Phils pov:

Dan came out of hospital yesterday,and he seems Relatively okay,they’ve given him some medication to take if the pain gets too much for him but he’s doing well so far. He’s been sleeping on the sofa,making my bed seem uncomfortably large without his warm body pressed close to me. I miss the bubbly dan I had just a few days ago. But the medicines wearing off slowly. I’m currently trying to film a video as I haven’t uploaded in weeks (abit like me!!). The fans are getting persistent,bombarding me with questions about my next upload. I sigh and continue to film,cracking jokes and smiling at the camera even though I want to curl up and cry. Everything’s been too much for me recently,so it must be 10 times worse for dan. I feel so bad for him. I can hear him mumbling to himself now through the walls and I want to rush out and see if he’s okay but I know it will annoy him. He doesn’t like to be fussed when he’s ill. Just the occasional cuddle. So I’m leaving him to it.

*********  
‘For god sake phil I want some proper food,not this kids muck!’ Dan snapped,slamming his fork down so violently that the plate jangled and I jumped.   
I meekly said sorry and went to take his plate away but dan rolled his eyes.  
‘Well I’ve obviously got to eat something haven’t i? Even if it is stupid’  
I’d tried hard to make him a nice meal,but dan seems to be in a bad mood. Actually screw that. He IS in a bad mood. He’s snapping at me and constantly telling me off for the stupidest of things and I’m beginning to reach my limit.   
I stand awkwardly in the kitchen,not sure whenever I should take Dan’s plate away and make him something new,or leave it with him and let him complain. Dan clears his throat.  
‘Sorry..’ he mumbles. I look up and cock my head to one side.   
‘What for?’ I ask,moving closer to him ever so slightly.  
‘For snapping at you,the foods lovely,I promise but I’m just so angry.’  
I frown,this is the most dan has said to me in the past 2 days.  
‘Why are you angry?’ I ask,sitting down at the table next to him and tentatively holding one of his hands. He squeezes my hands tight.  
‘I...I don’t know’ He murmers. ‘I just don’t want to be.....pregnant? I guess?’   
‘W..what do you mean?’  
‘Why me?!’ Dan cries suddenly,startling me. I go to speak but dan cuts me off.  
‘I didn’t ask to be some sort of...freak!’ Dan shouts,shooting up from his chair.  
‘I don’t want this stupid baby! I don’t want to be pregnant! I don’t want people staring at me in the street cause I’m a pregnant male! I don’t want this!’ He yells and I’m at loss for words. I didn’t know dan felt like this,I thought,on the whole, that dan was okay with having the baby,that he wanted to be a dad,but now I’m beginning to re-think that.   
‘Dan..’ I start but dan cuts me off again.  
‘Why did you have to do this to me phil!’  
I stop and stare at dan. I get that this is kind of my fault,but I never thought dan thought it was. He suddenly stares at me with wide eyes,slapping a hand over his mouth.  
‘Oh god...’ his eyes fill with tears. ‘I..I didn’t mean..’  
‘Oh you meant it dan’ I reply Coldly. ‘Do you not think that I’ve thought that? That your unhappiness recently if because of ME? Because I have! I have thought it and I hate myself for putting you in this position! But guess what dan, it’s been hard for me aswell! I’m worried all the damn time for you,scared that this baby,OUR baby could affect you seriously! I’m terrified that I might loose you to this baby and that it will be MY fault! So don’t you dare think that I haven’t thought about you during this, I haven’t SLEPT properly since you came out of hospital,but I don’t get to struggle so I? Because YOUR the one carrying the fucking child!’ I scream. Dan stares at me in shock and for a moment I think he’s going to hit me,his fists clench by his sides and I flinch slightly. Dan notices and his hands soften. Then his eyes fill with tears.  
‘I’m sorry’ he sobs and my heart breaks as he sinks to the floor,curling round himself and sobbing into his knees. I stand still for a nanosecond,inside of what to do. But then I rush forward and gather dan up in my arms,placing him carefully in my lap and dragging my hands through his hair. I kiss his forehead and allow him to cry into my neck. I whisper reassurances in his ear and I gently rub circles on his back.   
‘We’ll get through this’ I murmer in his ear.  
‘Together’ he replies,with a shaker breath.


	12. Chapter 12

Phils pov:

Dan’s about 5 months along now and I’m desperate to tell people. His parents keep asking if they can visit but so far Dan’s been able to keep them away. He’s showing ever so slightly now,but you can only really see it if you look for it. I think Dan’s just paroniod about the situation but I don’t want to bring it up in fear of upsetting dan.  
’Phil?’ I hear dan murmer.  
’hm?’ I ask, shifting slightly to look at him. He's leaning on my shoulder with his hands cupped around his stomach, a habit he's picked up over the past few months.  
’what’re you thinking about?’ he murmers.  
I shrug slightly and he looks at me, raising an eyebrow at me. I sigh deeply.  
’when are we gonna tell people?’   
The minute the questions out I feel terrible, fans face drops and his lip trembles a bit. He shakes his head.   
’I don't want people to know, they’ll think I'm a freak or something and I can't handle that’ he buries his head in my shoulder again.  
’I don't mean fans, I meant to like your mom and mine. They keep wanting to visit and we can't keep them away much longer. I just want what's best for you dan, and I think you need people to know so they can support you. I barely know anything about kids so I think it could be useful if our moms knew.’ dan looks up at me and nods, a quick up and down motion but its there.   
’we can invite them down soon, cook something fancy or aomething, then tell them..’ he trails off and I can see that he's scared. I gently ease him onto my lap and wrap my arms around him.  
’my dad won't be nasty.’ I murmur and I feel him relax against me.   
’and if he is.’ I continue ’then he won't have anything to do with us anymore’ my voice shakes at the end as I know I couldn't just abandon my own father, but Dan needs me and he can't help having this baby, and its as much as my fault as it is his, so I need to be there to support him, forever.

***********  
I'm sitting in the gaming channel room when Dan walks in, checking the comments on the latest video, one I filmed on my own as dan was too self-conscious to be on camera that day.   
’what's up?’ I ask him quietly and he gives me a small smile.  
’mom's coming down this weekend, brothers not though, I figure he's with his girlfriend for the weekend or something. Anyway, mom will tell him when she's got the news for sure.’ dan says in a rush, tripping over his words more than once. I feel my heart break slightly. He's scared and with good reason, even though his mom supported him when they found out that he could have his own kids. I nod at him and to take his mind off of it, I show him some of the funnier comments on the video, scrolling past the comments where people are asking where dan is.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’ve been so bad at updates recently!! The last couple were just ones I did when I was bored so they’re probs vvv bad,I’m going to try and update more regularly and make the chapters longer!! Thank you for everyone who’s been so supportive of me and the story as it hasn’t been easy to write,male pregnancy isn’t something that happens often!!   
> I love you all and I hope your doing well!!  
> -over and out!!   
> XXX

Dan’s pov:

My moms just texted me,she says she’s about half an hour away and I’m absolutely bricking it. I’m terrified of telling her,even though in my mind I know she will be thrilled for us and support me as much as she can. But I can’t help but think that she’ll react the same way as dad,that she’ll kick and scream at me and tell me to abort,which I could never do. It’s a miracle that I can have kids of my own and I’m not about to abort this child just because some people don’t support me. This child relies on me. And I refuse to let them down.

*******************  
The minute I open the door to my mom she flies at me,hugging me tightly and kissing both my cheeks. I stumble slightly,then support myself,I need to tell her in my own time,not just blurt it out when she’s only just arrived.  
‘Dan! I’ve missed you baby! How’ve you been?’ She smiles and pulls my cheeks slightly and I force a smile.  
‘I’m fine mom honestly,would you like a drink or something?’ I ask,distracting her slightly. She nods and we slip into conversation easily. Jumping from my latest video to phil then to my brother and back to my videos. I’m pretty sure that she’s picked up on my anxiety but she doesn’t mention it,though she does keep giving me little glances. About and hour into her arrival I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. Then I call phil. He asked me yesterday if I wanted him there with me to tell her in case I got too scared but I told him that it was something I needed to do myself,so he tactfully said he needed to do some shopping and left quite early this morning. He picks up on the third ring.  
‘Dan?’ He asks ‘what’s wrong?’  
‘Phil....I...I... can’t do it!’ I cry,muffling my sobs with my sleeve so my mom can’t hear me.   
‘Hey,calm down yeh? You can do it dan, your mom will be over the moon for you,she’s always asking when we will adopt!’ He laughs lightly and I manage a little titter,but I’m still too wound up. Phil catches on.  
‘Dan? Dan look I’m not far from the flat,would you like me to come home?’  
‘No!’ I cry then pause as I realise how mean that sounds.  
‘I just...need to do this on my own phil,is that okay?’ I murmer,clutching the phone so tightly that it makes little indents on my hand.  
‘That’s fine dan’ Phil breaths and I sigh with relief.  
‘But dan please call me if you need it,I know it won’t be the same if she hears it over the phone but at least it’s something’ he tells me but I’m distracted by the knocking on the door. I cover the phone with my hand and loudly ask what’s wrong.  
‘I should be asking you that! You’ve been in there ages dan,please tell me what’s up’ she begs and I can hear the worry in her voice. I feel bad.  
‘I gotta go phil’ I murmer and he says goodbye,wishing me luck and telling me he loves me before I hang up. I take a deep breath and splash a little water on my face to make the tear tracks less obvious. I open the door and smile at my mom,though I can see the worry creased on her forehead.  
‘Dan..’ she starts but I shake my head. We walked in silence to the living room. My mom sits down and I sit at the opposite end of the sofa. She looks hurt at my action but I ignore it and cup my stomach slightly. Her face creases in confusion.  
‘Mom..’ I start but I find my mouth is too dry to end my sentence. I swallow and try again. But no words come out. And then,without means to,it all comes blurting out in one vomit sentence.  
‘Mom I’m pregnant’


	14. Chapter 14

Dan’s pov:

There was about five seconds of silence before my mom broke into a huge grin and squealed like a teenage girl. She tackled me into a hug and I breathed a sigh of relief. She cared. She didn’t react as badly as I thought she might. Although I knew she would be thrilled.  
‘Oh dan!’ She cried, and I looked up to see tears running down her cheeks.  
‘Mom?’ I asked,terrified i’d Upset her. I reached a hand up and gently wiped her tears away.   
‘These are happy tears dan!’ She said,grabbing my hand and squeezing it.  
‘I’ve always wanted you to have kids,mainly because you CAN, and ever since you started dating phil I’ve been praying that he’ll be the dad!’ She paused and opened her eyes wide.   
‘He is the dad isn’t he?’ She asked and I burst out laughing.  
‘Yes mom!’ I laughed,smiling at last. ‘Phils the dad of this little guy.’ I said,gently poking my stomach.  
‘Guy?’ Mom asked   
‘No..we don’t.. we don’t know the sex of the baby yet..’   
‘Oh darling! You’ve no idea how happy I am for you too! But why on earth did it take so long for you to tell me?’ She questioned and I hung my head.  
‘I..I didn’t want you to react the same way as dad did’ I whispered and I felt her tense beside me.  
‘Oh dan..’ she whispered  
‘I’m sorry..’  
‘No,It’s not your fault.’ She gently grabbed my shoulders and opened her mouth to speak,but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. She glanced at the hallway.  
‘Want me to go answer it?’ She asked and I nodded slightly.  
She disappeared and I calmed myself down slightly,smoothing out my hair and pulling my jumper down more. I suddenly heard a deep voice getting closer and I tended slightly. Who the hell did she let in?  
But it was all okay,phil was standing next to my mom,nearvously biting his lip,though he smiled when he saw me.  
‘I’m sorry.. I know you told me not to come but I was worried you’d get yourself into a panic and harm the baby..’ he slapped his hand over his mouth and glanced at my mom. But she just smiled.  
‘I know phil,don’t worry. He told me in his own time’ Mom said,smiling at me.  
‘Oh..’ phil said. Then he plopped himself down on the sofa next to me and pulled me into his chest. I relaxed instantly,breathing deeply. He ran his fingers down my back and pressed a kiss to my hair.  
‘Ok?’ He asked,tilting my head up slightly so I could look at him.  
‘Ok’ I whispered and he nodded and allowed me He to cuddle into him properly.  
‘Dan..’ my mom said. I just nodded into Phils chest.  
‘I’m sorry that I made you feel like I wouldn’t support you’ she started and I looked up. ‘But dan I’m not your dad’ she carried on ‘ I know it’s not your fault that your this way,your dad was scrum’ she spat ‘and he doesn’t deserve a son like you at all,don’t ever thing I won’t support you over something that you can’t control’   
‘I’m sor-‘ I started but she shook her head at me.  
‘It’s not your fault’ she repeated and I just nodded at her.   
Maybe everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!! So I won’t be able to update tomorrow as I’m going to Birmingham so sorry for that!! I’ll try to upload during the week but if I don’t a new chapter will be up by next Saturday!!!  
> Also I noticed I put the notes on my last post in the chapter summary :) that’s how tired I was!!  
> I hope you are all doing well and if you ever feel down,remember that there’s always people who care and you can talk to them,but if you ever need someone to talk to you can always message me on tumblr!! My tumblr is Hannah03042003 (inventive I know) I’m always here!! Xx  
> \- over and out!!


	15. Dans family& phil being supportive

Maybe not. I’ve started to get really bad morning sickness again and mom told a few of my family members ( with consent) and they did not take it well, I face timed them when it happened and the Disgust was evident on theirs faces. They called me all sorts, told me I was going to bring the family down completely and now they ‘understood why my dad left’. I rung off immediately. My mom tried to call me back but I switched my phone off. Phil found me almost 2 hours later sobbing and heaving into the toilet.   
‘Hey, hey calm down, Dan this can’t be good for the baby.’ He said, trying to soothe me, but it just made me cry even harder.  
‘Dan? Dan, I need you to calm down okay? Take a deep breath, no actually scrap that as you will inhale all the sicky smells.’ He tried to make me laugh, but I was so damn ashamed and miserable that I couldn’t even crack a smile.  
After 10 minutes of him trying to calm me down he eventually got up and left, and I sobbed harder because phil was disgusted with me too. But he came back and carefully picked me up, lead me into the living room and placed me on the sofa, where a soft cocoon of blankets and pillows had been made for me. I sighed into the pillow, but continued to cry silently.  
I felt the sofa dip, and suddenly Phils holding me to his chest and running his fingers through my hair.  
‘I’m sorry..’ I sobbed, clutching his shirt tightly. ‘M..mom told everyone and they said I was a d..disgrace to the family..’   
‘No, your not a disgrace at all.’ Phil said, clutching me tighter.  
‘But they said..’ I started but phil cut me off.  
‘No dan, your not a disgrace. I’m so sorry your family wasn’t as understanding as your mom was and that they reacted the way they did, but everything they’re saying about you is so wrong. This isn’t something you can help, you can’t control it. And maybe we should have been more careful but hey, shit happens and it’s not always for the best but me and you are going to be fine okay? I’m going to stand by you through it all. This baby.. this baby is going to grow up with two dads, and that’s okay because we will love them. So please, don’t think any of this is bad or your fault because it’s not, I love you okay? And nothing will change that, not even your family members stupid opinions.’ Phil ended his speech by kissing me on the head lightly and I nodded into his chest.  
‘Love you too..’ I murmured.  
Phil was right, nothing was going to stop me from having this baby because whatever happened, it would be me and phil forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so so so sorry that this is so late!! And I’m so sorry that this is so short!!  
>  I kinda lost inspiration for this and never tried to write another chapter, but currently I’m writing several fics and I’m going to post more often I promise!! Thank you to everyone who’s been reading this, I’m so grateful for you all!!
> 
> \- Hannah


End file.
